The invention relates to a flexitime recording unit with a timing pulse generator with several generated time pulse counters which are connected to the time pulse generator and can be switched on and off therefrom with a program unit to interrupt the time pulse counting through the counters during given times especially during work stoppage.
Such a flexitime recording unit is known from the British Provisional Specification No. 1,284,462. The known flexitime recording unit possesses an electric main between the program unit and time pulse recorder to feed the time pulse recorder, which is disconnected by the program unit during work stoppage, so that no time pulses are being conducted to the counter during work stoppage. The result is that the indicated work stoppage will not be registered by the counters, so that the respective salaries of the employee can be thus computed.
The disadvantage of the known flexitime recording unit is that it does not furnish to the employee any information as to the set working time so that he must obtain this information from available lists or the like regarding his respective set work period for the respective pay period if on the basis of the actual working time indicated by the counter he wishes to ascertain the missed work time or overtime.